Luca
Luca is the Bentenmaru's navigator and seer. Appearance Anime Luca has purple eyes and black hair, tied up near the bottom in two bangs at the front. She wears purple lipstick and nail polish. She has a square eyepatch over her right eye, held by two strings, and wears a headband on her upper head with a purple flower and two feathers attached to it on the right side. She wears a long, purple dress with a belt around the waist that has two extra straps on the side, a purple neck collar and a necklace with her crystal ball on the end. Manga In the manga, Luca has dark hair with a frontal fringe and two long sections coming down either side of her face. She wears a pair of large earphones. She also wears a dark suit like the other Bentenmaru crew members but with a furry collar, and a dark cloak with a high collar. Personality & Character Luca doesn't interact much with her crewmates (Hyakume comments that often they barely knew she was there at all Sailing 25) as she generally isn't interested in anything besides her work Sailing 24. She rarely changes her tone of voice, except when under considerable stress Sailing 10. She sometimes irritates her crewmates by saying she sees something but when asked says she can't say, or claims she told them something when she told them nothing Sailing 07. Background Not much is known about Luca's background except that she joined the Bentenmaru's crew at some point, likely after Ririka left the crew to raise Marika Sailing 13. Plot Recruitment Arc Luca was present at her station on the bridge 120 hours into Marika's training aboard the Bentenmaru when the crew were discussing her progress. After Schnitzer commented that she was now starting to think for herself rather than going with the flow as she had to start with, Luca said that it was still going to take another push or two Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc During the Bentenmaru's mock battle with the Symphony Angel's Corback escorts, Luca mentioned that she could see something, but when Marika asked what, said she couldn't say. After the raid, when the crew discovered they had a stowaway, Luca said that she told them, prompting San-Daime to respond that she hadn't told them anything Sailing 07. When Marika was introducing Gruier Serenity to her crew and reached Luca, Luca, still looking at her crystal ball, said she could see it, to which Marika replied that they didn't need her to see anything at the moment. Some days later, as the Bentenmaru neared the area where the unknown ship was entering the Tau Ceti system , Luca noted the winds were harsher than usual and that they were nearly there Sailing 08. When the crew were discussing the data on the Golden Ghost Ship and its likely route, Luca said that navigating such a route would be difficult with the various dark nebulae, overlapping black holes, dwarf star clusters and proto-planets in the path Sailing 09. Sometime into the voyage when Marika asked how the radar looked, Luca replied, irritated, that it was the same as ever. She expressed her frustration over how much they could get even with the radar at maximum, with the thick dust and rough gravity waves out there, and how it was insane to fly a ship there. She then spotted a break in the storm and told Kane to get them there quickly. Later when the crew reported to the bridge when a irregular spatial anomaly was detected, Luca gave a small grin when San-Daime tripped over the stairs leading up to the bridge, before putting on her visor Sailing 10. When the Bentenmaru jumped to where the next spatial anomaly was expected and where the ghost ship was likely to emerge, Luca saw multiple, intense gravity sources. She then corrected herself, saying that there was one massive ring-shaped one. When asked what they were, her reply was the hell if she knew Sailing 11. She remained with the Bentenmaru while a party ventured inside the ghost ship Sailing 12. Luca was present with the rest of the crew when Marika was awarded a medal by Gruier for her help in the search for the Golden Ghost Ship. Later when Marika asked the two princesses over to dinner, after Coorie wondered what food made by Blaster Ririka would taste like, Luca remarked that it was an interesting question Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Skills & Abilities Luca is a competant navigator, and is able to perform fortune telling using her crystal ball Sailing 17 or tarot cards Sailing 14. Sometimes her prophecies are cryptic, such that even she can't deduce their meaning easily Sailing 17 Relationships Bentenmaru Crew Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring background entries